Memory devices may typically be provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are various types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory.
Various memory arrays can be organized in a cross-point architecture with memory cells (e.g., two terminal cells) being located at intersections of a first and second signal lines used to access the cells (e.g., at intersections of word lines and bit lines). Some memory cells can be, for example, resistance variable memory cells whose state (e.g., stored data value) depends on the programmed resistance of the memory cell. Some resistance variable memory cells can comprise a select element (e.g., a diode, transistor, or other switching device) in series with a storage element (e.g., a phase change material, metal oxide material, and/or some other material programmable to different resistance levels). Some variable resistance memory cells, which may be referred to as self-selecting memory cells, comprise a single material which can serve as both a select element and a storage element for the memory cell.